Caught Between The Sacrifice
by demonsLOver
Summary: Reborn disagrees to help Bermuda against Checker Face. But Checker Face has another target in mind, the one and only Sawada Tsunayoshi. Will they realize it before Checker face has Tsuna in the palm of his hand? Before it's too late? Will Tsuna be the sacrifice? Will he be able to make the biggest sacrifice of all?
1. Tragedy & Consequences

T-22

**Caught Between The Sacrifice**

Summary**: Reborn disagrees to help Bermuda against Checker Face. But Checker Face has another target in mind, the one and only Sawada Tsunayoshi. Will they realize it before Checker face has Tsuna in the palm of his hand? Before it's too late? **

**Will Tsuna be the sacrifice? Will he be able to make the biggest sacrifice of all?**

Chapter 1**: Tragedy** **and Consequences**

* * *

"Is there anything I can do?" Tsuna angrily said as he slammed his fist to the wall.

He felt so useless. He wanted to help Reborn and return him to his original body. But Reborn wanted him to stop fighting for him, return the Boss watch. But damn it, he was mad because he never felt so useless that it made him feel...no good.

_Is there anything I can do? _

Before Tsuna even noticed became dark. Tsuna eyes widened and terrified shiver went down his spine; his intuition was telling him to run away fast. Now. Tsuna could feel his blood pulsing, his heart beat racing in his ears. Someone was here and he had an idea on who it was. Tsuna could barely swallow the knot in his throat as he saw the shadow that hovered over him.

"_**Hello Sawada Tsunayoshi."**_

Tsuna trembling turned his head, his eyes growing in fear. "You-you're...you..." Tsuna tried to speak but this man was releasing an aura that made him want to wish he was never born.

Tsuna felt the palm of this man's hand touch his forehead. Tsuna immediately became pale, the fear he tried to voice out became numb in his mouth.

"_**Who Sawada?" **_

Tsuna knew he was waiting for him to say his name. He couldn't. He can't.

"I-I can-can't..." As soon as Tsuna said those words, a smile appeared on his face. It was vicious, cruel, and loved seeing him in fear. Tsuna didn't know how he said it but he was able to say his name...he was horrified now more than ever in his life.

"Checkerface..." Tsuna whispered, terrified.

Tsuna sucked in his breathing as he watched Checkerface give a vicious smile.

_He was going to die. _

Checkerface removed his hand, enjoying the terrified look of the young Vongola Decimo.

"_**Goodbye Tsunayoshi." **_

A shriek ripped through the now empty street. Its haunting echo ripping through the sky and then blown away by the wind. A broken watch lay on the floor, with blood splattered on it and around. Staining the concrete with its crimson liquid, making a mark of awaiting destruction…

_And death…_

* * *

Reborn returned from the meeting with the other arcobaleno. He couldn't deny that he was a bit depressed, but he had to get his head back into the war. If he was going to die, he was going to make sure Checker face went down with him. He'll make sure that man dies a dog death with him.

By the time the meeting was over it was morning, and he was exhausted. So all he wanted was a good cup of espresso and a nap with it. He entered the house and was greeted by the ruckus of Lambo and I-Pin. Nana doting on Iemitsu, he could hear their laughter. Most likely Bianchi was still sleeping.

"Reborn, ohayo. Would you like breakfast?" Nana asked with a smile. Reborn couldn't deny that Nana can lighten up the room with her smile.

Reborn shook his head, "Sorry Maman but just espresso will good, thank you." Nana nodded and with a smile went to make Reborn his espresso.

Iemitsu eyes became serious, "So how's everything going?" He wanted to make sure everyone was still safe.

Reborn gave a sigh of defeat, "I found out about the truth. This whole war is to find the next generation of Arcobaleno. Checkerface set this up…_We_ were set up…"

"Wait…does that mean you-" Iemitsu said in disbelief. If Checkerface was using this war to pick the new Arcobaleno's, then that means the old generation of Arcobaleno had to die.

"Yes. We, the Arcobaleno, are going to die." Reborn said knowingly. He quietly took the espresso that Nana gave him. She went back to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

Iemitsu balled up his hand into a fist, but he couldn't help but wince. The wound that Vendice left was still painful, but he had to keep a happy face for Nana. She had to think that attack was a dream. He would not bring his wife into this. Never would he ever put her in danger again. Iemitsu eyes then went wide.

If Checkerface was looking for representatives from the teams to be the Arcobaleno…wouldn't that mean Tsuna…would be the next…

…_Sky Arcobaleno?_

"Reborn…" Iemitsu said, a bit afraid of the hitman's answer. "Is it possible that…Checkerface will choose Tsuna as the next…Sky Arcobaleno?"

The mug in Reborn's hand shattered into pieces. Iemitsu felt a foreboding shiver go down his spine as the aura around Reborn went dark. Iemitsu hoped that he was wrong but from Reborn's reaction, _his son_…he couldn't even think about it. Now he knew Tsuna was in danger, in terrible danger.

"That's final. I'm going to get the Boss Watch back from Tsuna. I'll make sure Checkerface stays away from Tsuna if it's the last thing I do." Reborn stated. He was going to rip that watch of Tsuna's wrist and destroy it, this was no longer about fighting but protecting the possible next generation from enduring the same cruel fate he experienced.

Like hell he'll allow Tsuna to become an Arcobaleno. Checkerface be damned before he gets anywhere near Tsuna. He was starting to turn around and about to jump off the table, heading to Tsuna's bedroom, when Iemitsu spoke.

Iemitsu gave a groan of frustration, "Thank you Reborn, by the way where is Tsuna? Is he with Takeshi?"

Reborn immediately knew something was wrong, "What do you mean? I told Tsuna to go home last night. Are you telling me that he didn't?"

Iemistu shook his head. Reborn cursed and made his way upstairs, Iemitsu right behind him. Tsuna's bedroom wasn't touched. The bed was still made, the window was closed, and the room was clean. Proof that Tsuna hadn't come home at all. Reborn tried to think where Tsuna could have gone. Hayato and Takeshi were in a hideout, healing from their injuries. There was no where Tsuna could go.

"I shouldn't have left him alone…" Reborn muttered. Leon started to change colors and vibrate; he then changed into a cell phone.

Reborn answered, "Colonello what is it? I'm in a problem right now-"

"_Oi Reborn get here right now. I found your team Boss Watch kora!" _

Reborn felt something cold seep into his body. This is bad and this situation was becoming worse. He just hoped Tsuna okay but something kept telling him that was not the case.

"I'm on my way. I'll track your signal." With that, Reborn hanged up and looked at Iemitsu, who had a face of a worried father.

"Colonello found Tsuna's Boss Watch." Reborn stated but he could see what Iemitsu was going to ask next.

"Reborn, where is Tsuna?"

Reborn lowered his fedora, "I don't know."

* * *

Reborn didn't expect to see what was on the ground. It was the Watch, lying innocently there on the ground _broken and bloody. _Iemitsu wasn't doing any better. He was on one knee looking at the watch, he was in horror as he couldn't help but think where his son is. Where is he? Is he safe? _Is he alive?_

"Do you guys have any idea who could have done this?" Colonello asked seriously. This war was turning deadly. First they were getting hurt, and then injured, next to almost dying, and finally missing.

Reborn gritted his teeth, "I have an idea who it might be."

'_Damn you Bermuda.' _Reborn couldn't help but think as he picked up the broken watch. '_Would he really go far as to break the watch and kidnap Tsuna, just to get me to agree?' _

A buzzer noise started to go on. Reborn looked at his watch. The Boss Watch was destroyed; his watch shouldn't be even ringing. He lost.

"Why is yours ringing Reborn?" Colonello asked. This was strange; this was the first time it happened.

"**Report to the Namimori Shrine!" "Report to the Namimori Shrine!" **Reborn and Colonello began to go but Reborn noticed that Iemitsu was following them.

"Iemitsu you should go home and make sure Nana is okay. I know you're worried about Tsuna but he's missing there might be a chance that they might take Nana as well." Reborn reasoned.

Iemitsu gave Reborn a hard look, "You will find him Reborn?"

Reborn nodded, "I'll protect him with my life." With a grieving nod, Iemitsu turned around and started to make his way home, _'Tanomu Reborn'_

When both Arcobaleno got to the Shrine they didn't expect to see him there. There was Checkerface wearing his mischievous smile, with his arms behind his back. The rest of the teams Arcobaleno, the losing and winning, were there as well.

"Why did you call us here Checker face?" Reborn demanded. He no longer had any patience. Bermuda just appeared, what was odd was that he didn't sense any threatening intent.

"I see you're angry Reborn? Is it because of your _missing student?" _Checkerface said wistfully.

Then it dropped on Reborn, he felt ice cold water fill his very being.

"**It was you." **Reborn growled out. He felt something snapped inside him. He quickly had Leon transform into a gun in a blink of an eye, and fired a Chaos shot.

Checkerface merely turned his head to the side, completely avoiding the attack.

"It seems you figured it out. _**I have him." **_

Reborn was about to fire again when Checkerface brought Tsuna's sweater from behind him. Everyone gasped at the sight. It was torn, bloody, and ripped. He threw it on the ground without a care.

"The boy did give quite a fight. _**However…" **_His smile was pure evil, his voice demonic, _**"….not anymore."**_

Reborn felt nothing but utter rage. He was going to fire but he couldn't move, he turned his eyes toward the rest of the Arcobaleno, they couldn't move either.

Checkerface gave a slight chuckle, _**"That's better. Don't worry I haven't killed him…yet. I have something bigger in stored for the boy. But I think we should do something more fun, don't you think?"**_

They couldn't even move, they had no choice but to listen.

"_**Forget about the boy and I'll return your bodies into your original form. No catches this time."**_

"_LIKE HELL I WOULD AGREE!"_

Checkerface couldn't help but laugh at Reborn's outburst. It was expected. But he was going to break Reborn and the rest of the Arcobaleno in due time. But what he really couldn't wait is to _scatter _to _pieces _ofthe boy's mind. That there was no hope, no salvation that waited for him. He saw the Will the boy had burning in his eyes, despite being defeated to the ground, was fighting back.

It reminded him of Vongola Primo, Giotto.

Checkerface new this would be the best Representative War yet.

"Starting tomorrow morning this war will have new rules, with changes to yourselves." Checkerface said nonchalantly.

"Goodnight Arcobaleno's."

* * *

Reborn fought with all his might to fight the sleep that was taking him over. He gritted his teeth as he saw the satisfaction on the bastards face. Checkerface had the advantage, he couldn't kill him anymore since he had Tsuna.

Reborn couldn't help but beg in his mind as the darkness brought him in, '_Why not him? Why Tsuna?' _

Ragged breaths escaped his mouth as he tried to gain back air in his lungs after recovering from the fist that had came in contact with his jaw.

He looked up at his torturer as he pulled his glove on his hand. He closed his eyes as he knew what would happen next. And sure enough a fist, once again, came in contact with his cheek.

Light flooded the room but it was slammed away by the closed door. Footsteps walked towards the duo.

"That's enough Tsunomichi."

Tsunomichi pulled of his glove, pen writings seen all over his hand, "But I'm not even half way done on your orders Boss."

"You can continue after I'm done with the boy. Dont worry it'll be quick."

Tsunomichi nodded and left with a loud slam. A single bulb light lit on the figure restrained on the chair. The chair restrained him from his wrist and ankles, his bare feet touching the cold floor. The chair was a mockery to him. It was that of royalty. Red velvet back and bottom cushion and gold arm rests and legs. It was Bosses throne.

Checkerface examined his little prisoner. His clothes were clearly torn. Scrapes, bruises, cuts, were visible. But the most outstanding thing was the blood.

_All of it. All the blood. _

It dripped from his mouth and nose. The scrape above his eye and temple. The cuts on his cheeks and neck still creeked with blood. His arms were covered with bruises and cuts and was painted with the dry dark red color. His legs were the same but had burns, dark ones, matching his hands. His head was low in weakness, pain, and fatigue. His shoulders were slumped in defeat. He was exhausted, and only hoped for rest, but knew none would come.

"Raise your head_** Sawada Tsunayoshi**_." Checkerface ordered.

He didn't raise his head. He wanted to defy this monster in any way he could. He felt his hair roughly pulled, but he didn't make a sound. He would not give that bastard that satisfaction. He couldn't help but stare in hatred as the monster gave a smug smile.

"You still have some fight in you I see. Don't worry it'll be the very thing I'll use to destroy you." Checkerface stated, letting go of Tsuna's hair with a shove.

Tsuna slowly raised his head as his eyes adjusted to the light. His eyes trying to focus from the beatings he received. All that waited for him was a cruel smile when his vision finally cleared.

"We're going to start a few new rules _**boy**_. So listen well."

Tsuna just stared at him. He had no way to get away from this mad man. But his intuition was telling him he wasn't going to like what he wad going to hear. His gut was telling so, and it hadn't failed him yet.

"Starting tomorrow the Arcobaleno will have their original body back."

Tsuna couldn't stop the shock that went on his face.

"However...the only way to keep that form permanently is through an exchange. _**So Tsunayoshi...are you willing to be a sacrifice?"**_

Tsuna couldn't help but shiver in fear at the smile Checkerface wore. It was beyond any smile he's seen yet. It struck directly to his soul and squeezed his heart. He didn't even know how he was still alive. It was absolute evil.

_'You're not a hero Tsuna.' _

Reborn's statement entered his mind. He was no hero. He could feel Reborn's lessons answering whether or not he should even consider thinking Checkerface's question. Reborn would beat him into the ground if he even thought to agree. Tsuna couldn't stop the dry smile that lit upon his face.

Raising his head as high as he could, the strength of his tutor rejuvenating his weary soul, he declared...

"No..."

Checkerface couldn't deny he was a little astounded by the boy. He remembered that earlier, the boy felt absolutely useless. He would have thought the boy would at least jump at the chance to help prevent the death of Reborn. But he thought wrong. He had to know why.

"Tell me Tsunayoshi, why no?" He asked curiously.

Tsuna gave a rough laugh, "I'm no hero. As much as I would like to help Reborn, he would just be angry at me if I even thought to agree with_ you._ Reborn isn't someone that needs to be saved. As of right now, I'm practically useless to even understand or help him. But all I know is that I have to listen and know that all he wants to do is to protect...

"For he is my hero...and I am the one that needs to be saved...

"Not by you...but from myself...as I'm the one who didn't understand what he meant when he wanted me to return the watch...and because of that... I became your victim..."

Tsuna said with a bright fire burning in his eyes and confidence in his voice...

_"I'm not his hero. He is mine, and I know he'll save me..."_

Checkerface was quiet but suddenly bursted into mad fits of laughter. Tsuna felt himself waver, but held it in. Checkerface gave a smile of excitement, things couldn't be better.

This war would truly be the best Arcobaleno Representative War that has yet to come.

"Tsunomichi."

The door opened and Tsunomichi entered and shut the door tight. He removed his glove and readied his pen.

"Yes Boss?"

Checkerface turned to face him, "Get the battle room and boy ready. Another lesson needs to be taught." He walked out the room with a sinister laugh.

"But find something that will keep the boy awake. And make sure he never sleeps, Understood?"

Tsunomichi nodded as he wrote the orders down on his hand. Checkerface closed the door but not missing the dread that passed in Tsuna's eyes. Checkerface couldn't fight the need to break the hope that the boy had. It has been a very _long _time since someone defies him in such a way. It would give him great pleasure to see the boy, fallen, broken, _defeated. _

His smile was full of dark corruption and wicked happiness...

_**"This is absolute-**_**ly**_** perfect."**_

* * *

Tsuna laid stomach flat on the follows floor. His hands once gripped the floor in agony, rested numbless. His body was in horrible condition, but now...it was just amazing to see him even breathing.

Wet tears stained his face from the cruel act Checkerface recently inflicted.

A visible** 'X' **was carved into his back by Checkerface sword. Tsuna was no match for him. As soon as the battle began, it was terribly one sided. Vendicare was weak compared to Checkerface. Tsuna wanted to lose consciousness, but whatever Tsunomichi put in the water when it was shoved down his throat kept him awake. But it also made him feel his entire being; the pain was too much to bare.

Tsuna gave a violent cough, breathing was once an easy task but now it was a difficult to even think of. The pain, it made him want to die. Checkerface saw this and gently tap Tsuna's back. Tsuna tried to hold back the scream of excruciating pain that traveled throughout his body. But it erupted violently from his throat. Sadistic laughs intertwined with his screams of agony.

"Tsunomichi." Checkerface ordered.

Tsunomichi appeared, "Yes Sir?"

"Keep the boy alive. I have much more to do to him before the day finishes."

Tsuna was in complete daze. He felt like he was going to die any second but then he felt a sharp needle like pain enter his thigh, and then the pain was slowly fading away. When his vision finally cleared, he saw Tsunomichi remove a large syringe. The pain was gone.

"Stand up boy." Checkerface demanded.

Tsuna was in shock that he felt no pain as he stood. He should be dead by now. He looked at his own body, every injury was bleeding, every bruise was pulsing, and death should have taken him already.

"The drug you were just injected with will wear off but it numbs the pain to a high degree. And because you don't feel any pain, your body will think there is no damage. _**So you won't heal boy...but that is just part of your misery... as soon as that drug wears off you will be in a world of agony..."**_

Tsuna was beyond shock. That means his wounds won't heal, the bleeding wouldn't stop, and he could get ill from infection. He could feel the warm blood still slide down from his back to his legs. Did Checkerface want him to suffer so much?

"_**But that is not all...boy. I'm positive that you wanted to pass out earlier but were unable to. That drink Tsunomichi gave you will not let you fall asleep and until an antidote is given...**_

"_**I'll make sure you never rest..."**_

He said so viciously, that Tsuna took a step back in fear. That horrible smile went back in to place. Checkerface was like a predator on a prowl, looking at his prey with haunting cruelty.

_**"I want to break you not only from the outside but tear to pieces your mind...and your pathetic heart...**_

_**"Once you're close to the edge..." **_He slowly started to walk forward, Tsuna was taking steps back.

Tsuna never felt his intuition go this insane. This is bad. He wanted to run, hide, and die. Tears silently went down his face as his hand quietly covered his mouth to stop his escaping whimpers, his intuition feeding his emotions. He took terrified steps back as Checkerface approached him.

"_**I will know your every joy, every sadness, anger, confusion and regret. I will haunt your dreams. I will haunt your reality...**_

"_**Your hope will be your downfall…" **_

"_**And once I am through with you, you will never know the difference from illusion and reality..." **_

Tsuna felt himself shake in fear. There was no escape for him, barely any salvation left. He didn't notice when he just stood there, he could no longer move.

Checkerface leered at Tsuna venomously, an insane smile on his face, _**"And now that you have already let me enter your mind, shall we begin your descending to insanity?"**_

Tsuna felt the hand on his forehead.

"_**Let the nightmares begin..."**_

A shriek ripped. He felt an eternity pass. He didn't know if his nightmares were illusions in real life or if the illusions were in his mind. How long as he been here? Is he insane?

'_Remember your Will, your determination,' _

Tsuna regained some control of his mind, the numb pain returned once more. But it was stronger, forceful, as if it wanted to scar his very bones. He fell on the floor as he trembled. He gave Checkerface a hateful stare, letting hatred enter his heart once more.

Unknowingly giving Checkerface the satisfaction of letting him corrupt his heart.

"Did I forget to mention tbe pain returns stronger?"

Tsuna wanted to pass out but he couldn't sleep. Checkerface sent one last illusion to Tsuna, letting the boy suffer in loneliness and forgotten. The boy's true fears.

"_**You will be the downfall of the Arcobaleno... Tsunayoshi..." **_

Tsuna was flat on his back as the last tear fell from his cheek. His eyes were blank. No bright brown, no emotion, no Tsuna.

He was in Checkerface's control. His mind broken.

"Rise boy."

Tsuna did as commanded. He walked like a loose puppet with Checkerface holding the strings. He stood before Checkerface with no fire in his eyes or fight.

_He was gone. _

"In a matter of hours you will fight the Arcobaleno who finds you. You will not hold back, understood?"

Tsuna nodded. He just did what he was ordered to do. Nothing more, nothing less. Checkerface turned around and started to walk as Tsuna followed but he paused and looked down at Tsuna once again...

"Oh and Tsunayoshi fight if necessary..._**to the death."**_

Tsuna nodded...

_...agreeing to his own death..._

_...by Reborn..._

* * *

Preview for Chapter 2:

"What have you done to him?"

"He's gone Reborn, _**and it's your entire fault."**_

**:**

"You have to let me die, you have to get away from me, Checkerface he he Ah! _He still has control over me!_"

"I can't let you die Tsuna!"

"Neither can I Reborn…besides I was chosen…"

"For what?"

"_**For this…It's too late for him to be saved."**_

* * *

_****_Hope you guys like it! I just had to publish this. This is what I thought was going to happen after very last page of chapter 388 of the manga.


	2. Cause & Effect

T-22

Tsunomichi's name is actually Wonomichi. I used 'Tsunomichi' because that's what I had seen in the manga. But it seems it was a typo ( a huge one in my opinion). So Tsunomichi is now Wonomichi, his real name.

Caught Between The Sacrifice

**Chapter 2: Cause & Effect**

* * *

The first thing Reborn noticed when he woke up was that the room was smaller. He couldn't help but think of yesterday's events. Damn Checkerface. Reborn couldn't help but feel utterly weak in that bastard's presence, he had all the control. He rubbed his forehead in exhaustion, things were getting terribly out of hand, but then he stopped.

He lowered his hand to eye level and couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was his adult hand. With both hands he touched either side of his face. His cheeks weren't chubby anymore. He quickly rose from the bed he was on but momentarily lost his balance. He regained it, as he made his way to the mirror.

It was him. Not the infant, but the dangerous, feared, powerful hitman that is (not was) the best in the world. It made no sense; he should still be a baby. He looked at his tie; the pacifier was still there. Then he remembered what Checkerface said last night.

_'So this is what he meant about the changes?' _

Reborn could see in his reflection that his mouth frowned. Checkerface was up to something devious and he knew, regrettably, Tsuna would be involved. Tsuna was caught in the middle, Caught between this war. Reborn felt his instincts twist his stomach at the mention of Tsuna's name.

It was his fault. He blamed no one but himself. He was the one who kept insisting Tsuna fight for him and looked where it led to. He knew that it wasn't about him anymore, it was about Tsuna. He had to save Tsuna and protect him from Checkerface.

Reborn's eyes then narrowed, _'Why would he want to take Tsuna in the first place? ' _

He looked at the room he was in, it was Tsuna's bedroom. Iemitsu must have found patted his head to make sure Leon was still there. Yup, he his. Reborn then came to a conclusion.

_'Either Checkerface knows something about Tsuna that no one knows, not even Tsuna himself...' _

_'Or Tsuna has been hiding something for a very long time...' _

Reborn hoped he was wrong but it was the only explanation that made sense. He just hoped that he would he able to save Tsuna, not only physically but mentally. He couldn' t imagine what Checkerface was dong to Tsuna in a short amount of time.

Reborn lowered his fedora as he gave a dry chuckle. The irony of it all.

_'I guess I have to save you from the villain, makes me the hero.'_

He walked to the door and knew as soon as he opened it, things would be different. For better or for worse, he's going to save Tsuna.

Even if it killed him.

* * *

"How do we have original bodies back kora?"

"I don't know Colonello, but Checkerface is obviously up to something."

"Fon is right. I don't like how things are right now, it's suspicious." Lal said as she crossed her arms.

"It's because of Tsuna."

All the Arcobaleno looked at Reborn, whom was leaning against the door way. Reborn looked at Skull and Uni, both still in their hospital beds but awake.

All the Arcobaleno looked down or away at the mention of Tsuna's name. They couldn't help but feel useless as they knew Checkerface has Tsuna. Uni and Skull felt the tension in the air. It was sad and desperate.

"Reborn ojisan… what happened?" Uni asked silently.

Reborn lowered his fedora, "I'm not going to lie to you Uni...Checkerface kidnapped Tsuna."

Skull, was lying flat in his bed, but sat up quickly, "WHAT?"

"Where did he take him?" Uni asked, worried.

Reborn sighed,"We don't know..."

All stayed silent as they didn't know what to say. But then Viper manifested himself in the room. Verde, stayed quiet during the whole conversation, finding no real interest.

"Haha now you're all here he he he!"

All looked at the window and saw Wonomichi jump in. Everyone tensed as they saw Wonomichi enter the room. He removed his gloves, the visible ink marks on his hand. Reborn stared at the brief case that Wonomichi brought.

"Boss has changed the rules of this war. But first all Arcobaleno must wear these new watches. Then report to the Namimori Shrine with their representatives, even if they were defeated.

"You have exactly 15 minutes. Oh and a personal message from boss himself." Wonomichi gave a grin as he lowered his fedora and puts the brief case on the floor.

His mind repeating the pain he inflicted on the boy. The screams, the trembling, the pouring blood, was still so fresh in his mind. He couldn't help but give a cold small laugh. It put the Arcobaleno on guard.

_"The boy...it's too late." _

He jumped back through the window and disappeared. He made his way to reservoir point. He wished he could have seen their reactions but he wanted to live not die. And he was sure he would have been massacred in that room.

Reborn felt his eyes go wide. He didn't believe what Wonomichi told him. Guilt flooded his mind._ Too late. _

Was he too late? Did that mean Tsuna was dead? Reborn didn't notice that he clutched his hands into fists that his hand was turning a ashy white, pale. He was clenching his jaw tight. His body stiffened so visible, that immediately everybody worried.

He turned around and left the room. He had to get his representatives and go the meeting point. The faster he got there, the faster he'll see Checkerface.

That means the quicker he'll drill a hole in that bastards fucking face.

_'He'll pay. I'll kill him. __**I'll kill him.'**_

_**'I'll end HIM!' **_

* * *

Tsuna felt that he was once again shackled in the "Royal" boss chair. But he didn't know where he was. His mind felt strangely blank. Like a huge piece of his memory was deleted.

He just remembered he had fought Checkerface and then nothing.

"You're reactions are amusing, quite entertaining." A voice ranged out.

Tsuna jumped in surprise then narrowed as he saw Checkerface sit right across him. He couldn't do anything but look.

"I bet your mind feels blank. Its because I, in a way, removed that memory." He casually stated.

"What?" Tsuna sounded lost, border line scared.

"I broke you. You fell to pieces. _**Tsunayoshi...who are going to fight?"**_

"Reborn."

It was a robotic statement. Tsuna eyes blinked in disbelief. What did he just say? He knew something was wrong. So wrong. Tsuna knew Checkerface did something to him.

"W-what did you do to me?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"You really don't listen do you? I told you I broke you. You are now in my control.

"As much as I wanted to show everyone how pathetic and defeated you are, I would have had no fun. Your emotions show your despairation, your fear, and that needs to be clearly exposed. And having you do my orders like a mindless drown wouldn't have done the job.

"So I removed the moment when I broke you boy. But, I made sure that you obey my orders. Even if it is against your will." Checkerface nonchalantly said.

"But why me? Why kidnap me!" Tsuna screamed at him.

"It's simple. I have chosen you as the next Sky Arcobaleno."

Tsuna felt the blood leave from his face. "Who are the others?"

Checkerface gave a cold smile, "I guess I should tell you, since you seem you're about to cry." Tsuna was slightly trembling; the feeling of being absolutely useless overwhelming him.

"Cloud Arcobaleno...Hibari Kyouya."

Tsuna couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his throat.

"Mist...Dokuro Chrome."

"Storm...Belphagor."

"Sun...Lussiaria."

"Rain...Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Lightning...Bovino Lambo."

Tsuna was shocked to core. Four guardians. He was supposed to protect them and he couldn't do that. Lambo was young, too young. He wouldn't survive that much power and he already was a five year old. He would die. Takeshi...Chrome...Hibari... why them? Was there anything he could do?

"I didn't pick any from Uni's team. Byakuran's group is not amusing as yours Tsunayoshi. I absolutely despise that dreaded eye of Mukuro."

Tsuna was going to speak but then Checkerface gave a simple command of "Silence." He opened his mouth but no words wanted to come out. He knew he could speak but why couldn't he say anything!

"Remember boy I have control." Checkerface reminded him.

"I wouldn't want you to reveal what I just told you just yet. I want to see how you will try though. But the new Arcobaleno generation is plan B really."

Tsuna's eyes went wide _'What is plan A then?'_

Checkerface gave a dark chuckle at the boy's curiousity.

_'Did he read my mind?' _ Tsuna couldn't help but think, a little afraid that he knew that Checkerface does have that ability.

"Read, know, control your mind boy."

Checkerface walked behind Tsuna's chair, leaning against it. "I want the Tri-ni-sette."

"But I've tried countless times and I never could. But I believe, this time, I will get what I'm seeking for. And that's because of you Tsunayoshi."

"I'm sure you heard Uni tell you the Tri-Ni-Set song...

"The Sea knows no bounds.

The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation.

The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away..."

Checkerface walked around to face Tsuna; he roughly grabbed him by the chin, forcing Tsuna to look at him. Tsuna stared at the mask, he could feel a giddy but merciless intent radiating off Checkerface.

"Though she doesn't know the last verse. 'Deep within the clam lays the prize. A rare but true power, choosing its moment to bloom. When the time is right, it shall form. The Pearl of the Clam shall exist.'"

Tsuna opened his mouth but again, nothing came out. Pearl? Checkerface was after a pearl?

_'But where is it? What is it exactly?' _

"That's what I want to know as well. Though the whereabouts of this pearl is something I don't know. But Vongola is the clam, and the pearl chooses when to appear. Nine generations and nothing. I know it must connect with the Sky ring. I highly believe it will appear soon, by you Tsunayoshi.

"The power is all of the Tri-ni-sette. The pearl is the Tri-ni-sette. The Arcobaleno is the first layer of defense, then the Mare, and finally Vongola. Those three are barriers to protect the balance of the universe. But many believe that the rings and pacifiers are the Tri-Ni-Sette, they are just the guardians. This generation, all of them are connecting together. All of them revolve around you...

_**"So tell me Tsunayoshi...where is the Pearl?" **_

Tsuna was paralyzed in his seat. Cold. Dark. Evil. _Monster_. Checkerface terrified him that he felt he was going to die. That this was his end.

Tsuna shook his head, _'I-I don't kn-know...I never heard of the pe-pearl befor-re...'_

Checkerface released his grip on Tsuna's chin; he was contemplating on whether or not he should look in the boy's memories. But he knew if he did, and the pearl was connected to Tsunayoshi, it would never appear. Then again, maybe the boy wasn't aware that he knew the location of the pearl. Hidden in the deepest part if his subconscious. Checkerface knew how memories keep you stable, away from any discomfort. Then again, they could lead you astray.

He had to bring the boy at the very edge. To the very corner of his mind. People tend to reveil their hidden inhibition when they are at their weakest point. He felt he had nothing to lose. If this generation failed him, he could always wait for the next one.

He slammed his palm on Tsuna's forehead, forcing his head to hit the back rest of the chair. Tsuna went pale as snow from fear and blood loss. What was Checkerface going to do now?

"As much as I would like to break you again, I need you to be somewhat responsive. So Tsunayoshi...

_**"Are you insane or sane?" **_

_'What?' _

_**"Insane."**_

_**"Sane."**_

_**"Insane."**_

_**"Sane."**_

_'I-I'm sane. I'm sane! What are you doing Checkerface?' _

He sneered dangerously; a cold shiver slithered down Tsuna's spine.

"Are you? Maybe you're not aware of it."

_'At least I know how sane I am unlike you!' _

A loud but whipping slap resonated. Tsuna gritted his teeth but spitted out the blood from his mouth. His face looked at one direction, the force of Checkerface's backhand slap moving his head. He didn't know he was going to get that reaction. But Tsuna knew he just put himself in a hell hole of trouble.

"Boy you have no idea what sanity is. I should take away yours to let you experience the true sensation of insanity. **But count yourself lucky boy.** The next time you try to smart mouth me...I'll make sure to leave you devastated. Understood?"

Tsuna nodded his head frantically.

"The pain should be returning any second now."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Tsuna's body jerked backwards. Checkerface decided to have another one-on-one. Tsuna was sure that he was going to die. But another two injections and the pain was gone. Though this time it lasted longer, which only meant the pain would be worse. Tsuna desperately tried to scream but his body was listening to Checkerface, not him.

**"Let's give your dear family a show." **

Tsuna just kept repeating _'NO NO NO NO NO!' _He didn't want anybody to see him like this. He didn't want them to panic, he wanted them to get away from him; he was going to kill them against his will. He didn't want them to see how defeated he is.

He was tired. And he wanted this pain to end.

**"It's too late Tsunayoshi..." **Checkerface placed something around his neck.

And maybe it will...

* * *

"Welcome everyone." Checkerface greeted. He spread his arms as if he was ringmaster of a circus.

A purple drape like curtain covered the front of the shrine, making it look like an actual stage. All the representatives and Arcobaleno were there, all wondering what Checkerface was going to do.

"Arcobaleno's, you are wearing your watches correct?"

They nodded but Reborn remained still. It was so hard holding back. He wanted to tear that bastard apart but they were holding him back. He wanted to kill Checkerface.

"You see I got bored with this war, so I decided to change things up a bit. Your watches are locators. The closer you are to the target the louder the sound. But as soon as you find the target you must kill them."

Everybody was taken back at the request Checkerface was making. It was odd but insane. He wanted them to kill an unknown stranger.

Checkerface places both hands on his cane, "Hesitating to do so will cause the death of another. Trust me...you don't want him to die _yet_."

The drape fell. Screams of horror, terrified gasps, and hitched breaths released all at once. They all stared, they couldn't tear themselves away. They never expected him, _him_, of all people to go through such torture. It was evident, clear for all to see.

The hole and tears of his shirt revealed wounds. His pants weren't any better. Dried and fresh blood was still there. He was red, white, blue, purple and black. Red for the blood the dried in his hair, that ran down from his back to his legs, that creeked down his arms and onto raw scraped flesh, and that rivered out of the cuts from his legs to pool at his feet. White as snow from bloodloss; his skin so pale that he looked haunting.

Blue and purple bruises from the beatings he received, with yellow and green surrounding the old ones. The torture and one-side battles made every bruise pulse ache along with the memory that came with it. The newest bruise was already forming at his cheek from the recent blow. Black burns were on his hands and feet. But these burns were made by Tsuna himself.

Checkerface took away his Vongola X ring. His ring contained his gloves and Natsu; those two items acted like a medium to control his power. But without them he would cause more harm to himself rather than the enemy. Fighting Checkerface made him desperate. Tsuna didn't realize how pure and hot his flames were until he felt it burn his hands. Finding no choice he used his feet instead but once again they got burned too.

His head hung low. His chest barely rose. He looked like death. So pale, so fragile,_ so weak_. He was death. The door was open and Death was beckoning Tsuna to walk in. Welcoming him like an honored guest. But Tsuna was trapped; he could walk in and finally meet Death or turn around and live in pain.

"What did you do to him?" Reborn growled.

Checkerface merely smiled, "He's gone Reborn, _**and it's your entire fault."**_

Reborn looked at Tsuna, "Tsuna. Tsuna! Tsuna answer me!"

_'I can't speak Reborn.' _Tsuna thought. But he slightly raised his head, maybe which would calm Reborn down a bit.

_'But Checkerface is right. I am gone. I don't feel myself anymore.' _Tsuna thought with a repressed small but giddy smile.

Tsuna felt his face become paler. This way of thinking, it wasn't him. It was the broken part inside. Then Tsuna realized that Checkerface lied to him. He didn't remove that memory he just sealed it. But why? Then it daunted him.

_No...He wouldn't do that...what am I thinking! He does plan to! _Tsuna didn't even notice when he released a shuddered whimper, an empty sob. Tsuna raised his head and the cruel smirk Checkerface gave him answered his fear.

"Ahh...ngh..." Tsuna tried to voice out at his friends, his family. But all came out was a struggle of incoherent sounds. He wanted to scream at them.

_'Runaway. Run! Please run!' _Tsuna opened his mouth but nothing. Frustrated tears cascaded down his cheek as his teeth were visibly gritting.

Reborn and everyone else became worried. Tsuna was motionless one second and then he trying to speak. But they all noticed he couldn't speak. A scary thought entered their minds.

"Tsuna isn't talking. You don't think?" Takeshi didn't finish, a little afraid at his own thought.

"That fucker!" Hayato snarled. He was already seething, but if this fucker took Tsuna's voice, he was going to rip him to shreds.

"Poor Tsunayoshi. They don't understand, do they?_** Give them a laugh.**_ It will surely ease them." Checkerface said, effectively quieting everybody from their individual chats. To everyone it looked like a silly request, a stupid suggestion. But to Tsuna it was an order.

One that he couldn't fight, one that he must obey. But he tried, he bit his lower lip. His hands gripped the armrests for dear life. He could feel a familiar rumble in chest. Blood started to drip down his chin.

"Laugh Tsunayoshi. _**Laugh**_."

The dam bursted open and an uncontrollable laughter erupted. It was filled with morbid happiness, lost sanity, longing, defeat, and sadness. A aching sadness that it rippled into everyones soul.

"Silence."

Tsuna's laughing stopped. He was now panting. Before the laugh, he was already struggling to breathe. But now, air barely made his way into his lungs.

"Now Arcobaleno. Ready, set, go." Checkerface said. The watches on the Arcobaleno ringed. They all spreaded out, with their representatives following right behind them. Checkerface watched them all leave, a smirk playfully etching on his face. "Also I forgot to mention that there is a time limit. Failure to come back on time will equal death."

_**"Isn't that right Tsunayoshi?" **_

A whimper echoed in his throat as a hand was placed on his shoulder. He could hear Checkerface's voice in his _head_, telling him everything, _everything_, he planned to do.

_**"Scream Tsunayoshi. Scream." **_

A scream ripped in the air. Wherever everybody was running to, they stopped. They all turned around except one. Reborn continued to run as much as that scream caused him so much pain; it would be a waste of time to turn around and listen. He had to save Tsuna.

_He had to, he has to, he must save Tsuna. _

_Because it was killing him. And if he couldn't save Tsuna...if Tsuna died..._

_He would make sure he would at least die with Tsuna. _

_He would die by his side. _

* * *

Reborn decided to ditch Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, and Chrome. They were pulling him down, the faster he killed the target the better. His watch beeped louder as he made his way to the dark and seemingly empty part of the Namimori forest. It was quiet as he made his way to the lake. His watch beeped faster and he ran to the edge of the lake.

He stopped and looked down the hill. It was Tsuna. His feet in the shining crystal water though his blood that dripped down his legs died the water pink. The moon illuminated every single damage on his body and the ring on his finger. Tsuna slightly turned his head to face Reborn, with regret and sadness filling his eyes.

"You shouldn't have come here Reborn. You should've let me die..." Tsuna voiced quietly.

Reborn made his way to very shore line, "What are you talking about Tsuna?"

Tsuna turned his head around, tears streaming down his face. "You have to let me die; you have to get away from me! Checkerface hehe Ah! _He still has control over me!" _

"I can't let you die Tsuna!" Reborn reasoned. Taking a few steps further, making Tsuna walk back. _'What does he mean about control? ' _

"Neither can I Reborn...besides I was chosen..." Tsuna said so quietly, so lost, that Reborn almost believed that wasn't Tsuna.

"For what?" Reborn asked carefully, a little scared.

Tsuna turned around completely; a white light blinking pacifier was around his neck. Reborn felt absolutely numb as he raised his wrist. His watch was blinking a white light, the same as Tsuna's pacifier.

_**"For this...it's too late for him to be saved." **_

Checkerface stood on top of a hill. Looking down on both of them. He knew Reborn figured out what happened.

"Tsuna is the _fucking target?" _

Reborn was beyond pissed. Beyond any fury he has ever felt. Checkerface has them running around like idiots, complete fools. He was mocking them straight at their faces. Reborn was ready to rampage and massacre him out of existence.

"He is. Remember hesitating to do so will cause a death of another." He snapped his fingers.

Wonomichi appeared with Iemitsu in front. His forehead was bleeding and his hands were restrained. A annoyed scowl was on his face but then his eyes darted to Tsuna's form. A dreaded gasp escaped his lips. He started struggle against Wonomichi's grip. Wonomichi acted fast and blocked a nerve, causing Iemitsu to fall to the ground.

"Damn it!" Iemitsu said. He was bait, nothing but a pawn in Checkerface's little game. He couldn't help his own son, he only made things worse.

"Well what are you waiting for Reborn? Remember the rules. If you're not going to attack first Reborn, please allow me to assist." Checkerface announced.

Reborn wondered what the hell Checkerface was talking about. An orange flame solved his answer. He gracefully swerved left and right to avoid the orange flamed fists. Tsuna was attacking him. But he didn't understand why Tsuna would follow Checkerface's orders. Tsuna stopped and gave Reborn an empty look then he punched his gloved fist in the ground.

"I'm sorry Reborn."

30 feet ice spikes erupted from the ground. Reborn jumped one from another avoiding as quickly as he could. But he felt drained; he didn't understand why he felt so weak.

"You should have run Reborn. Your time as an Arcobaleno is almost up. Please let me die." Tsuna pleaded. He knew Checkerface's plan but a simple order didn't allow him to say not one word of it. He wanted to protect them, all of them. It was already too late for him.

He was already dying. The drugs had painful affects, terrible side effects. Tsuna covered his mouth but couldn't stop the blood he vomited. He could feel a nosebleed approaching. At this rate he won't be able to stop this. He had a plan but he needed the pacifier around Reborn's neck. But the closer he got Reborn; his body would go to automatic mode and start attacking Reborn. He had no control of himself whatsoever.

If he died, Checkerface wouldn't win but wouldn't lose either. But it would give them time, maybe a small amount but that was all. Then Tsuna felt his wind pipe starting to get tighter and smaller. He grabbed his throat and with his wide eyes he saw Checkerface, with a wicked smile on his face. It was getting harder to breathe; he could barely get puffs of air.

"I did warn of the hesitation did I not? Oh well, I guess I have to wait until the next generation…" Checkerface said nonchalantly. He raised his hand; it looked like he was crushing something in his hand.

Tsuna could hear Checkerface in his mind once again. He did have control of his mind, which also meant his body. He couldn't fight that he was forced on his knees, gasping for air. He felt the leash on his mind being released, but on purpose. What was Checkerface up to! It was making him go insane! Insane…

_**Insane…**_

"I understand now…" Tsuna whispered. It all made sense.

"_**Goodbye Tsunayoshi."**_

Tsuna felt the grip on his neck disappear but he swears he feels so lost to the world, so disconnected.

"STOP!"

Why was the world so slow? Was that Reborn running to him…why did he look so…scared? Horrified? He couldn't explain. Why could he hear his father scream? Why was his vision blurry? He looked down. Maybe it was that sword that stabbed him above his heart? He smiled. Yes, that was it.

Checkerface killed him.

Tsuna could feel Reborn get on his knees as he held his shoulders. He saw Reborn's fedora fly off Reborn's head. He couldn't even feel as the Reborn pulled the blade out of him. Reborn held him against his chest, gathering Sun Flames in his hand and laid it on him, but it was useless. He knew Reborn didn't have enough power to even heal anymore. Tsuna, with a weak hand, grasped the pacifier softly.

"Stay with me Tsuna! Listen to my voice! Tsuna. Tsuna! Don't you dare die on me!" Reborn demanded, he could fix this. He knew could.

"_Reborn…"_ It was too soft, below a whisper.

He applied pressure on the wound. It wouldn't stop. He gathered more energy in his hand, flowing it to Tsuna's body, why wasn't it working. Maybe if he-

"Reborn…"

Reborn looked down; he couldn't stop the grieving sound that released from his mouth. This couldn't be happening. This shouldn't be happening. Why couldn't he do anything? He noticed the soft glow from his pacifier as Tsuna weakly held it in his hand.

"Reborn…I found a loophole…silly isn't i-" Tsuna stopped to violently release a cough, blood splats staining Reborn's face but he couldn't look away.

"_**You stupid boy! I'LL FINISH YOU!" **_Checkerface roared. His plan was ruined by that stupid mongrel Sawada. He rushed forward but shots of Rain flames stopped him.

"Reborn…"Tsuna said softly, his time was coming. He could feel tears slide down his face.

"_Reborn…_everything is alright now…" Tsuna spoke quietly. He no longer had any strength, the glow from the pacifier died, leaving a gray looking pacifier instead of a bright yellow. His hand fell limp but Reborn caught it in his own.

Reborn gripped the pale, cold hand, "Don't die on me Tsuna."

Tsuna could only give a small smile, "_Don't cry Reborn…"_

Reborn eyes widened, he knew that smile.

"_Tsuna…please…please…please…" _He begged. He clutched Tsuna further to his chest, afraid that he'll disappear. This couldn't be happe-

"_Thank you Reborn." _

He was gone.

Reborn felt tears fall down his face the second Tsuna went limp in his arms. It was his entire fault. He failed. His promises, his determination, all failed. He lowered Tsuna to the ground, as he did he noticed the blood that soaked his shirt, seeping through and his skin.

Tsuna stopped the curse, that's all he knew. A roaring rage started to form as he looked at Tsuna. Damn it all. Damn it damn it damn it damn it.

He didn't bother to wipe his tears, Tsuna deserved them. He reached down to pick up his fedora and putting it on. He gritted his teeth. He turned around, a evil dark aura started to spread. He felt his strength return, something vicious, something primal was taking over. He knew it was cold, merciless, calculating.

**A monster. **

He was going to kill Checkerface if it is the last he ever does. No matter how long. The reason was plain and fucking clear.

Checkerface killed him.

* * *

Preview for Chapter 3:

"The Tri-Ni-Sette…is awakening!"

:

"Checkerface won't stop until he has me."

* * *

**AN: I'm not dead. I've been very busy. But I've been going through a hard time. I thank you for reading. **

**Tsuna's death killed Reborn, tragic huh? It gets better, trust me. And if you were inspired and would like to use and idea that was birth by this fic, PLEASE PM me before you do or else I'm going to think you are stealing it. **

**Thank you very much for reading! Please review it keeps me alive and going. **


End file.
